pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cast's Q
Bad words are censored in this, and so are inappropriate seeings. Beatrice Goldberg: Hey hey there, everyone! I'm your host, Beatrice Goldberg! Welcome to the Humor and Drama Q&A with the cast of Disney's most popular animated series-oh, don't tell them I said that, they'd get heartbroken if they found out if they were cartoon (I don't know why)-Phineas and Ferb! *cast comes out* Phineas: Hey everyone! Welcome to our Humorous and Dramatic Q&A. Or should Ferb say- Ferb: The humorous dramatic question and answer that's a Q&A and has humor and drama with the cast of phineas and ferb which includes the cast of phineas and ferb and the host Beatrice Goldberg and the co-host- Crowd: *laughs throughout the speech* Beatrice Goldberg: We don't have a co-host. Crowd *laughs again* Ferb: Just let me finish. *clears throat* and the co-host, Beatrice Goldberg. Crowd: *laughs like crazy* Phineas: Oh, Ferb can you get- Ferb: *runs off quickly and brings back an animal translator* Crowd: *laughs* Note: From here and on, if a crowd laughs after someone's lines it will say *laughs*. If the character laughs itself, it will say *chuckles* Phineas: Thanks! Note: Perry's lines are English as from the translator instead of saying *chatters* Perry: Happy Holidays, everyone! Isabella: Happy Hanukkah, everyone! Crowd: *looks confused* Beatrice: Ouch, maybe no one in the crowd is jewish like you Isabella-and I meant that to be offensive to you Izzy. Isabella: Oh no you didn't! Phineas: Woah, woah, let's not fight! Let's just get some questions in! Beatrice: First question is for Perry from a girl named Peach! "How does it feel like to fight Doofenshmirtz everyday as a secret agent? Perry: I have no idea was that brainless girl is talking about. Candace: That question just made no sense. Phineas: Uh-oh, whenever Perry hears something about him being a secret agent (as he's not), he would... Perry: *cusses* Phineas: ...cuss. Crowd: *gasps* Beatrice: That's it! SECURITY! TAKE THAT CUSSING PLATYPUS OUT! Security: *comes in and takes Perry away* Beatrice: And now for my cat to come in! It's a new one named after my old one Candace the Cat. He's trained to know English! Phineas: Cool! Beatrice: And now, for Candace the Cat! Candace the Cat: *walks up to Animal Translator* Merry Christmas everyone! Crowd: *cheers* Beatrice: Ah, yes. Now for some more questions. Let's see. Uh, a boy named Max has a question for Perry-woopsees, he's gone! Lemme pick another one-a girl named Rachel to Phineas. "Does it feel tough to have a triangle shaped head?" Phineas: Well yea, I've tripped down the stairs with my head stuck to a wall before, gotten my old computers broken 'cause my nose got stuck in the screen. Man, I wish I didn't have a triangle shaped head. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Ferb: *makes a confused look at Phineas, and then at the audience* *laughs* Phineas: Well, at least at the end of this Q&A. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: We still haven't gotten to tal- Beatrice: Quiet, you! I thought we discussed this earlier-you won't get to talk at all unless you have a question, and you're trapped so you won't build an -inator and ruin this. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: But- Beatrice: Every person in this who does it right earns $40 at the end. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Okay! Beatrice: 3rd Question from a boy named Name-wow, that's a weird name-to me. "What made you want to host this?" Well, I thought it would be intresting for the cast of Phineas and Ferb to answer questions from people! Phineas: Wow, "Name" does sound like an odd name. Candace the Cat: *looks at crowd* Why is the audience looking at Phineas' nose? Phineas: Just stop looking at the nose, crowd. *laughs* Ah, shut up! Beatrice: Next question: *gasps* That's-that's all. Five seconds ago there was thousands of questions there! Major Monogram: Well, Doofenshmirtz couldn't of did it, because he was tied up in-*looks at trap, sees no Doof in there and sees a hole* Crowd: *gasps* Doof: *shows through a screen in which suddenly appears on the ceiling* Ha ha ha! I have built an -inator to remove all the questions from the Q&A! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Agent P: *swings on a rope on screen and falls on Doof* Phineas: Oh my gosh! Perry is a secret agent! Perry: *cusses in Platypus* Beatrice: Well at least the Animal Translator didn't pick it up. *animal translator tells Perry's translation to a cuss word* Isabella: Did you really have to say that, Bea? Beatrice: Well, I'm sorry. Doof: No-no-no! *animal translator picks up Doof's saying as platypus and it makes a loud noise, everyone covers their ears* *Beatrice's computer makes a beep noise* Beatrice: Hey, the questions are back! *looks at watch* Oh my! We only have 5 minutes left! Uhhh, uhhh... A question for Isabella from-well, the names haven't gotten back yet. "I watched a bunch of Phineas and Ferb episodes-so there ain't no saying no to this question: Why won't you reveal your crush to Phineas already?" Isabella: Wha-wha-wha-wha-... Beatrice: Come on, spit it out! Crowd: Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it... Phineas: Isabella, is this true? Isabella: It-it-it-it-it... is. Phineas: Well why didn't you just tell me! I feel the same way about you! Crowd: Awwwww! Beatrice: Wow, that was a fast 5 minutes. Time to bring up the credits. Phin and Izzy, why don't you sing a love song? Phineas and Isabella: Why not? *sings Together Forever* *credits scroll up* Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue